Judar x Kenmei Couple Sheet
by Hvalross05
Summary: Because most of my stories are about these two, I wanted to post this as well to show more about their relationship. Kenmei is my OC.


h4Couple Development Reference Sheet/h4

Judar x Kenmei

bFandom Specifics/b

Fandom:

\- Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic

How long have you had them?

\- Since April 22, 2013

Why did you pair them together?

\- I was very conflicted about trying to pair an OC with Judar to begin with, because he's so complex and I knew it was going to be really difficult to make something work. But he's all around my favorite character, and I tried to fight off the urge to pair with him until the Manga was completed, but I lost to my urges. Everything about them is still a WIP and as the Manga continues and changes, Im making changes to them to make it as realistic as I can.

bCharacter Specifics:/b

Names:

Judar

Kenmei

Age:

\- Currently :

Judar: 23

Kenmei: 23

Gender

\- Judar: Male

\- Kenmei: Female

Personality:

\- Judar:

Judar is very powerful, cruel, arrogant and somewhat childish. Usually he doesn't listen to anyone's advice or orders, and does things his own way. He is usually disrespectful, even to his fellow Magi. He seems to be careless about what others think. He is a good actor, and goes to great lengths to mock others. Because of his confidence in his abilities he enjoys fighting and war. Judar does not mind injuring and attacking innocent bystanders of his fights and civillians. Judar doesn't let his troublesome past bother him, as long as he gets to do whatever he pleases.

\- Kenmei:

Kenmei is basically the opposite of Judar in personality. She's much weaker than him in magic and power, kind, timid, and much more mature. She's respectful and courteous, to those both above and below her in social status. She is very self conscious about her appearance, doing her best to always make herself presentable, especially if she knows she is going to be around those of higher social status or Judar (since he is of very high status and she does her best to try to impress him all the time).

Occupation:

\- Judar: Magi and Kou Empire Priest

\- Kenmei: Healing Magician / Nurse, working with patients from low class to high class. She only takes "house calls" going to see patients that cannot leave their rooms / do not want to leave their rooms / or cannot afford to be moved to the infirmary.

bHow?/b

How did they meet?

\- Kenmei was on her way to an appointment with a patient, and Judar was heading to a meeting with the Emperor, accompanied by his care takers. Kenmei had her nose in a book that focused on the type of illness her patient had and the treatments for it. While walking, she was easily able to go around the Al Thamen members without running into them (hardly even noticing who they were), but did not see Judar lagging at the back of the group, who was looking back behind him listening to another care taker scold him for being late, even though that care taker was heading in a different way to go to a different meeting.

Kenmei was unable to see Judar, who was currently muttering under his breath in annoyance at the care taker scolding him and twirling his wand between his fingers out of boredom.

Walking at such a quick pace, she ran into Judar so violently that it caused him to drop his wand and stumble back, though was able to catch his footing. Kenmei was not so graceful and fell back, clutching her book tightly to herself out of fear once she noticed who it was she had run into.

Judar chewed her out for a bit before his care takers dragged him on, not wanting to make the Emperor wait any longer that they already had.

When Kenmei got the nerve to get out of her bowing position and stand, she noticed Judars wand sitting between some pages of her book. She panicked and tried to follow after them to return it, but found they had gone.

Kenmei kept it for two days, hearing gossip from the other nurses about the issue and becoming more and more panicked, fearing she would lose her job, home, or even her life because of it. Remembering that she saw him in the garden at specific hours of the day, she went there to return the wand to him personally.

How old where they?

\- Judar: 17

\- Kenmei: 17

How did they first react to one another?

\- After the collision, Judar was extremely angry and irritated at Kenmei bumping into him. He took his anger out by insulting her, but could not take out all his frustrations because he was dragged away by his care takers. When Kenmei returned his wand to him, he threatened her with imprisonment or death if she could not fight him and hold her own, as punishment for "stealing" his wand.

\- Kenmei was extremely fearful and terrified of him, knowing he had the power to put her away, kick her out or even have her killed and only had to give the word. When she bumped into him and fell back, she stayed bowed as low as the ground as she could get and didn't speak. When she returned the wand to him when she found him in the garden, she only bowed and offered the wand back to him without speaking as well until he demanded that she explain herself.

How long did it take for them to become "official"?

\- Two and a half years, though they never became an actual 'couple' or admitted to being in a relationship.

How did they each react to the first move made?

\- After Kenmei kissed him, Judar responded by laughing at her and insulting her ability to kiss or be romantic.

\- Kenmei was highly embarrassed by her action, but was confused and frustrated by Judar's lack of positive response.

bWhere?/b

Where did they meet?

\- In a hall way of the Kou Empire Palace

Where were they going when they met?

\- Judar was heading to a meeting with the Emperor

\- Kenmei was heading to an appointment with a patient.

Where did they typically go for dates or to bond?

\- They don't typically ever leave the palace if they're together and Judar never takes her out anywhere, but will sometimes drag her along on simple tasks that he has to do if he sees her on the way. He will also follow her around the palace if she's working. Otherwise, they tend to sit around the palace on the roof or in eithers bedroom doing nothing. The longer they are together, the less fighting and physical training they do.

bWhat?/b

What were their first impressions of each other?

\- Judar thought Kenmei was a thieving little commoner that had no right to call herself a magician or be present in the palace.

\- Kenmei was terrified of him, fearing his power in social status and magic strength.

What made them interested in each other?

\- Judar was first interested in Kenmei because of the Rukh that surrounded her, as well as the calming vibe she seemed to give off. It relaxed him, and that drew him to her. Because he spent a lot of time around her, he began to enjoy her company as a person.

\- Kenmei first started to become interested in Judar romantically after he helped her get over her brothers death. She had felt alone and abandoned after her closest family member passed, so his attention and constant pestering made her feel like he did care about her.

What brought them together?

\- Judar and Kenmei first started to interact when Kenmei returned his wand to him.

bWho?/b

Who made the first move?

\- Kenmei. Judar had her basically up against the wall demanding for her to explain herself as to why she had been acting 'weird' for a few months, and her response and only action she could think of was to kiss him.

Who did they tell about their growing feelings?

\- Judar told no one.

\- Kenmei had a couple of friends that she would often discuss her feelings and relationship with Judar to. This included Nanami, Sun Li, and Lilianna.

Who tried to get into their business or interrupt their growing relationship?

\- There isn't anyone who directly tries to get in their way, though Kenmei tends to get jealous of other women, specifically the two princesses. She tends to let her jealousy make her feel like she'd never have a real chance and will often think about cutting her relationship with Judar off, but can never make herself do it.

Who grew the first crush?

\- Kenmei. It took her close to a year and a half to get comfortable enough and really begin to understand him. Around this time is also when he started to be around her more for the comforting effect her Rukh gave off, and the more time they spent together, the more she grew to like him.

bWhen?/b

When did they become "official"?

\- Two and a half years after their first meeting. A good time period reference in the manga/anime is two months before Aladdin first arrived in Qishan.

When did they start to talk about their relationship?

\- They never really had a conversation about their relationship until much later into it, when Judar started to drift away from her and Kenmei began to grow upset by it. A good reference in the manga / anime is around the time that the Kou Emperor died / Gyokuen was made Empress / Hakuryuu tried to attack Gyokuen and was offered help by Judar.

When did they start to tell their friends and family?

\- Judar never told anyone.

\- Kenmei only told Lilianna, Nanami, and Sun Li.

bRelationship/b

What did they consider the 'status' of their relationship?

\- Neither of them have actually talked about it to come to a real decision on the matter. Kenmei considers herself very close to Judar, but he does not consider her as a 'girlfriend' or someone that he is tied down to.

Do they tend to get along more often than before they became "official"?

\- After they started to spend more time together, close to three years of knowing each other and getting close, Kenmei and Judar did stop having actual fights less and everything started to become more friendly as far as picking, teasing and 'insults' go.

What would they change about themselves to make their relationship better, if anything?

\- Judar is not someone who would change the way he is for someone else at this point.

\- Kenmei is willing to change things about herself, if Judar is willing to talk about it with her. If she notices that something she does annoys him, she will do her best to not do it again.

If they were sad or angry, what would their partner do to help them?

\- If Judar is angry or upset, Kenmei usually gives him his space until he is ready to talk about it or starts to be in a better mood. She will sit with him if he wants it, or will leave him alone if he wants it. She'll let him complain to her and she will train with him, both fighting or physical training, to allow him to let his built up energy out.

\- If Kenmei is angry or upset, Judar usually does not go out of his way to make her feel better. He typically just acts like everything is normal. But if she's extremely upset, he will let down on the teasing and leave her be until she is better.

Are they typically playful? Serious? Abusive? What type of relationship do they have with each other.

\- Their relationship is typically very relaxed and more on the playful side. He's very childish and enjoys picking and teasing her rather than being loving and gentle. Kenmei often picks back on him, though tends to keep a more gentle, caring type of attitude towards him.

Do they live together?

\- They both live in the same palace, but do not share a room. Sometimes they will spend a night or two in each others room, but they do not do that very often.

Do they have any nicknames for each other?

\- Kenmei is still very respectful of Judar and call him by name. Before she got comfortable with him, she would refer to him as Lord Priest / Magi before he got irritated by the formality and told her to just call him by name.

\- Judar almost never calls Kenmei by name, unless he's very serious or angry. Other wise he calls her "stupid girl", "freckle face", "woman" and anything else he can think of that relates to either the way she looks at that moment or the way she is acting. Later on in the relationship, he does begin to call her "Mei" or "MeiMei" in a teasing fashion.

What is their favorite thing about each other?

Personality

\- Judar likes that Kenmei is so accepting and will do pretty much anything he asks.

\- Kenmei likes Judars carefree attitude

Physical

\- Judar likes Kenmei's freckles and is attracted to her smile. Though he tends to tease her about her butt relentlessly, so Kenmei will often tease back at him about it. When she claims that he actually likes the way she looks, he usually gets embarrassed and irritable.

\- Kenmei likes Judar's hands the most, though she has a hard time picking out anything she doesn't like.

Quirky Mannerism

\- Judar likes it when Kenmei plays with her hair when she's nervous / shy / embarrassed and the way her nose turns red when she blushes

\- Kenmei finds it adorable the way Judar styles his hair using air magic to try to be the best, though he's never told her and she saw him do it by accident. So she stays quiet about it so as not to embarrass him.

What is their least favorite thing about each other?

Personality

\- Judar hates that Kenmei is so curious and will constantly try to get into his business about things.

\- Kenmei doesn't much care for how Judar can care less about anyone that is below him in social status, or even above him.

Physical

\- Judar doesn't like Kenmei's ears, because she has attached ear lobes, and he thinks it's weird.

\- Kenmei usually gets put off by Judar's eyes, because of how hollow or angry they can often look. This causes her to have trouble looking him in the eye when he's angry.

Quirky Mannerism

\- This isn't much a mannerism, but Judar hates how Kenmei can eat vegetables without any issues. It grosses him out.

\- Kenmei gets annoyed when Judar would rather float around instead of walk.

bBonding/b

What do they usually do together?

\- Go for night time rides on carpets

-Training, both physical and magic

\- Judar will follow her around while she works

-Sit around in various areas and chat / nap

\- Sometimes go out of the palace together

-Learn and practice new spells

What common interests do they have?

\- Magic is the only thing they really have in common with each other. Learning new spells or practicing them is often something they do together.

What do they enjoy talking about?

\- Their conversation topics usually range from magic to things that deal with the war and Kou Empires expansion. Kenmei will often try to get Judar to talk about Al Thamen, but he refuses.

Do they share any hobbies?

\- Not really. The most that they do share is learning / studying magic and physical training / health.

Do they enjoy teasing or picking on each other?

\- Judar is usually the one picking on Kenmei while she just takes it and deals with it. He enjoys picking on her, playing pranks or scaring her.

What do they do to make each other happy?

\- Judar doesn't typically go out of his way to make her happy and doesn't do anything special for her. Allowing her to be in his presence seems to make her happy enough.

\- Kenmei will usually do whatever she can in an attempt to make him happy or in a good mood. She's willing to bring him / buy him things, train with him or just sit around if that's what he wants. She tends to cater to what he wants, but being around him and being able to please him makes her happy.

Are they sexually active? Is it a huge part of their relationship?

-They are not highly active and it has little to no importance in their relationship.

Do they enjoy going out with friends or would they rather just stay with each other?

-If they are together, they would rather be without the company of others and do not seek it out.

bDisagreements/b

If they fight, what is it typically over?

Their fights typically range from:

\- Judar getting annoyed with Kenmei's reading / asking about Al Thamen

If Kenmei successfully pranks Judar or embarrasses him, he will typically ignore her for a while and be quite irritable about it.

\- Judar hates it when Kenmei tries to pry information out of him, so if she starts to get curious about something, he will usually shut her out.

\- Judar gets irritated when Kenmei complains or whines during physical / fighting training. He will often mock her or basically tell her to suck it up.

\- Kenmei will get upset with him if his insults are too mean or push her buttons a little too much.

-Kenmei gets mad at him if he says something insensitive about her brothers death.

-Kenmei will get mad at Judar if he pushes too far on physical / fighting training without taking her health into consideration.

-Kenmei will get upset with him if he says something ugly about a lower class ill patient of hers.

Who is the one to start the fights?

\- When they do argue, it's often because Judar doesn't want to talk to or tell Kenmei something that she wants to know about (such as Al Thamen) and he will get snappy with her and start an argument. Judar also tends to push and pry at her until she tells him what is wrong with her / on her mind.

What views do they have that they disagree with each other on?

\- Judar doesn't like that Kenmei is nice to everyone and treats everyone under her just as kindly as she would to people over her in social status, since he does not like weak people.

\- Kenmei doesn't much agree with Judars views as far as his intense love for war and fighting, but she doesn't fight with him over it. She has no idea what Al Thamen is doing and their plans, but if she did it would be something that she would really disagree over.

What do they do that gets on each others nerves?

\- Judar hates it when he sees Kenmei constantly reading and will often make her stop or take her book away from her.

\- Kenmei typically doesn't get very annoyed by his behavior, but she does get irritated at him when he ignores her or teases her for showing affection.

bFamily/b

Do they ever get married?

\- No. At this point they do not get married and Im not sure if I will go through with that or not. Depends on the Manga.

Do they have children?

Yes.

Explanation: Usually after anything sexual with Judar, Kenmei is very dedicated and good about taking any steps to control getting pregnant. But about a year and a half after they did become sexually active (3 ish years into the relationship) with each other, she slipped up and did not preform the necessary steps to control it. She did become pregnant, but because of her high skill in healing and body manipulation magic, she was able to stunt the growth of the child (much like Sheba did with Aladdin) while keeping it alive with her Magoi. Though because of the intense amount of dedication and magoi this took, she became much weaker and could not be as active. She kept this a secret from Judar for about a year, though she finally became sick of hiding it from him and could no longer handle the strain on her body. She approached him two months before his "death" to tell him about the pregnancy.

Judar was not angry or happy about the news, he was mostly neutral. He told her that she could have the child if she wanted to, but he could not promise her that he would be there for her or the child. He also informed her that he already knew, able to tell from the change in her strength and rukh, which is why he was not surprised at the news. Kenmei grew irritated at this, wanting to know why he had not said anything. Judar only mocked her, claiming that he wanted to hear it from her and was curious to see how long it would take her to be brave enough to say it.

Kenmei was upset by the fact that Judar was not interested in the child at the time, but was glad that he had not told her to get rid of it. She began to allow the child to grow naturally from there. She did almost lose the child after she heard news of Judars supposed death, becoming extremely ill and depressed. She isolated herself from her friends and had a hard time taking care of herself or caring. Even though she was able to recover her strength and begin to feel better, she still had the child prematurely at 6 ½ months.

Kenmei suffered severe Postpartum Depression after the child was born. Still hurting and depressed from Judars "death", the fact that the child could die did not help her situation. She could not feel happy, bond with the child, or enjoy what little time she may have with it. She blamed herself for the childs struggle, because she had been so weak after Judars death. Her symptoms of PPD started to fade when she noticed that the child, after many healing treatments and support, was going to make it. She began to associate the child with the last piece of Judar she would ever have, and she became inseparable from the child.

She named him Junjie. Over Judars absence for two years, she raised the child on her own with some help from her friends. She recovered her health and dedicated herself to being the best she could for the child.

What is their favorite memory of their time together?

\- Kenmei's favorite memory is a sort of "date" that they went on, one of the very few that would be considered as such. Judar took Kenmei on a carpet at night very high into the sky to look at the moon and watch the stars. It was one of the rare times that Judar was actually quite sweet with her and treated her well.

Have either of them passed away yet? If so, how did the other handle the loss?

Judar did "pass away" at one point, but was really only thrown into another dimention. Just like everyone else, Kenmei had no knowledge of this and assumed he was dead. Kenmei took the news of his supposed death very harshly. She almost instantly became very ill. She refused to eat hardly anything for the couple months she suffered from her depression and would not care for herself. This only increased her illness and caused her to almost lose her child, but with support from her friends, she was able to recover and start to pull herself out of her depression.

Do their family / friends agree with their relationship? Do they care about their family / friends opinions?

\- Judar hasn't talked to anyone about it, and even if someone did find out he wouldn't care.

\- Kenmei is upset that her friends do not seem to support her relationship with Judar 100%. But still, Kenmei does not fight with them over it. Lilianna is completely against Judar and hates him quite fiercely. Nanami actaully gets along with Judar for the most part, and as long as Kenmei is happy, she doesn't mind it. Sun Li tolerates Judar, and just wants Kenmei to be happy. For both Nanami and Li, once Judar start to support Hakuryuu's attempts to take over the empire and kill Kouen, they completely reject him and want nothing more to do with him. This causes Kenmei to fight with them, because she herself cannot turn her back on Judar.

bExtra/b

I had some people help me out with them and they asked me some good questions to build them and make them better. I couldn't figure out how to put it into the actual questions above, so Ill just put that information here.

1.i "Explain in more detail how he flirts with her."/i

His 'flirting' first started a few months after her brothers death and continued on through the rest of their relationship, though slowed down after he started to spend more time away from her than with her.

Since he's so childish, most of any flirting is involved with his teasing, pranks and anything else he can do to embarrass her rather than show his interest in her.

So like during physical training / magic training / normal activities before she first kissed him :

\- Making rude, and rarely sometimes positive, comments on her body

\- Getting uncomfortably close to her body or face on 'accident'

\- Any physical contact, such as taking her hand to help her off the floor / putting an arm around her shoulder in a teasing manner / patting her head

\- Smiling / smirking at her with direct eye contact.

\- Take and hide her things, especially clothing if she had just gone into a bath.

Basically anything he did during the time before she had kissed him put her into a state of total paralyzing embarrassment, to the point where she really had to fight herself to get over it so she wouldn't irritate him too much.

A while after she had first kissed him, he started to become a bit more intimate or direct with his flirting during their usual activities together that displayed more interest rather than just to embarrass her and this continued on for the rest of their relationship:

\- Everything in the above list, though:

-His comments on her body were more positive rather than rude

-He didn't get extremely close to her on purpose anymore, and just let it happen naturally, unless he was teasing her

\- While walking with her or dragging her off somewhere, he'd grab her wrist / arm / hand

\- Any type of intimate physical contact was rare for him to actually start. Kenmei usually had to start it, and he would often follow through

\- Kenmei would often wake up from sleeping in her room to find him there with her when he - hadn't been there when she fell asleep. This usually happened after he returned from long trips.

Most things are not intimate on his part in the early stages but does grow later on, when he begins to grow more comfortable with the affection she's slowing him and is willing to return the same gestures.

2\. i"Why does Judar decide to help train her? He normally is not the sort to want to help others besides himself?"/i

a. That's why he started to train with her in the first place. It wasn't to really help her, he found it as a good escape for his energy and a cure for his boredom. He didn't really care about helping her grow and improve in anything but instead wanted something to fight with.

3\. i"Since they have only magic in common, how do they start really forming a romantic relationship? Teasing him seems to make him act violently, so I would imagine she'd be actually scared to do so."/i

a. Magic is their main common interest, but Kenmei is very flexible and, though she may not agree with everything he enjoys such as war, she still supports him and is willing to talk with him about his interests. Judar is not much interested in hearing about all of Kenmei's interests, and doesn't exactly like to talk about them with her, but if she wants to talk about something she's read in a book he will listen. Though, he often falls asleep or gets bored easily. Most of their conversations don't have a lot to do with their interests and normally revolve around mundane things.

Kenmei's crush begins when she takes Judar's relentless teasing during her depression time as a sign that he was interested / cared about her, and that is when her crush started. She started to do things for him and didn't bug or bother him about the way he acted or the things he did. This made Kenmei easier for Judar to accept and get comfortable with, since she didn't try to change him. As for teasing and pranks, I think that he wouldn't react with true violence rather than wanting to win and be on top, so he'd do what ever he can do out do her and be better. At first, before she starts to get comfortable with him, she hardly speaks and doesn't tease him at all. Once she's comfortable and begins to do so, I would think Judar would enjoy the competition.

4\. i"Why does he start to get close to her? He is not the sort to care much for people, so why would he back her into a corner and question her? Or care if she gets upset when they drift apart?"/i

a. While training and as Kenmei started to come more out of her shell, he did find that she was enjoyable to be around as a person, though that took him a very long time to actually begin to enjoy. He liked that he could pick on her as he pleased without her fussing very much, if at all. She did things for him without asking questions and he enjoyed the fact that she was willing to do what she could to make him happy.

And I think that he does care for people, but in his own way. He's not completely emotionless, just been raised with a dark, corrupted way of thinking and views on the world. Though he might not care much for someone elses feelings, he is very curious and is always asking questions if he wants to know something, which I notice in the way he questions Sinbad constantly looking for answers. So if Kenmei went from being playful and teasing back at him, to shy and embarrassed around him constantly, I would just think that's something he would want to know about.

As far as drifting apart, Judar doesn't see it that way while Kenmei does. He starts to be more involved in things with the part of his life that she cannot be involved in, and that takes his time away from being able to do things with her. He sees it as being busy and it doesn't get to him. Kenmei sees it as he no longer needs her or wants to be around her, so that's what upsets her, because she doesn't understand what he's doing and he wont explain it to her, so she has a hard time seeing it any other way. When she does confront him about it, he typically shrugs it off and doesn't care. Their relationship isn't so much overly romantic on Judars side as it is on Kenmei's. Judar doesn't see Kenmei as someone he's tied down to while Kenmei is 100% dedicated to him.

5\. i"While Judar like opposite personalities I don't think he really likes weak people. You could try to see what their relationship would be like if she were stronger and serious, or even relaxed and witty?"/i

a. As far as not liking weak people, I think he means that more in a power sense, not exactly personality. Kenmei tends to have a more timid personality, but she's not a weak magician or physically weak. She works hard to keep herself in shape, both physically and mentally, and she improves greatly over time and shows a lot of dedication to getting better.

I kind of play off of Koumei for this. He cannot fight without being in his Djinn Equip, and Judar knew that before he picked him to take him into a dungeon. Koumei is intelligent, though, so something that Ive just kind of drawn together is that Judar picked him because of a more mental strength rather than physical.

6\. i"Why did she not just throw away Judar's wand if she was worried he would accuse her? Or why did she go to him even though he did not question it was her?"/i

a. The guilt got better of her and it would eat at her if she were to throw it away. She's always been very honest, so throwing away something that she knows is important to someone didn't seem right to her, even though she knew she might get in trouble for what happened.


End file.
